The Ashikabi Jinchuikki
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After the war, and bring Sasuke back, Naruto's life went to back to the hell it was before his trip with Jiraiya, so in order to escape, Naruto returned to the place he felt more at home than an other, Izumo Inn. now how will the strongest Jinchurikki change that out come of the Sekirei Plan while avoiding leaf village, who are determined to bring him back? Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay people, happy thanks giving. this is my virsion of Haseo55's ****Return to a normal life challange. I hope you ****enjoy. **

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did :(**

"Finally, Izumo Inn, can't believe I'm really back," said a twenty year old man as he stood staring at the entrance of what he hoped would be his home from now on. The man was fairly tall, with bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the front, and a short-sleeved long black coat with flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Jinchurikki on the back. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, and ex shinobi of the hidden leaf.

After the Jubi was revived Naruto and Bee, the Hachibi Jinchurikki, fought what seemed to be a hopeless battle, until Naruto awakened his bloodlines, over ice, lava, storm, and wood.

Upon awakening his bloodlines, the tide of the battle turned and soon ended with Naruto reviving the previous Jinchurikki, with Kyubi's help and sealing a portion of the Jubi into them, thus recreating the nine bijuu.

With the war over, Naruto was seen as a hero throughout the shinobi nations, except for the hidden leaf, which went back to hatting him after he brought back Sasuke.

For three months after ending the war Naruto had to deal with the entire village treating him like a monster, unlike the rest of the world which saw him as a hero. Finally having enough of their crap, he got his resignation approved by a drunken Tsunade, gathered up everything that belonged to him, and headed back to the one place he felt more at home than any other, Izumo Inn.

"I sure hope Miya kept my room the way it was when Ero-sennin was here with me," Naruto smiled as he reached for the door, only for it to open as a brown haired girl with a dazed look in her eye walked into him, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said rubbing her but. She was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well-developed body figure. She was wearing a pink/violet belly top with a golden star on the front and a pair of capri jeans. A small smirk made its way onto Naruto's face at the sight of the girl.

"You know I really don't mind if you run into me, _Uzume_" his smirk grow as the newly names Uzume, froze, before her tear field eyes meet his blue ones and a smile slowly made its way onto her face.

"NARUTO," she yelled, jumping up and tackling him to the ground, as everyone inside the house who heard her shout, came rushing out side to see what caused Uzume to yell. "It's really you, you really came back," she cried, burying her face in his chest in order to hide the tears.

"I'm sorry Uzume, I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I'm home now," he smiled as he pulled her closer, praying that he wouldn't have to let go this time. With tears still in her eyes, Uzume pulled Naruto into a deep kiss which caused a pair of veil like wings to appear on her back.

"Hay Miya, who's that guy Uzume's kissing?" asked the newest resident of Izumo Inn, Minato Sahashi, while the other Sekirei, Musubi and Kusano watched with interest.

"Someone I thought would never return," Miya said with a sad smile as the two separated and stood up.

"Now that hurt's Miya," Naruto said wiping a fake tear away. "And here I thought you loved me," he put his head on Uzumes shoulder with a dark cloud over his head as he pretended to cry.

"Oh, now whatever gave you that idea Uzumaki," a dark fog with a demonic mask suddenly appeared over her shoulder, causing everyone except for Naruto to freeze.

"Oh, I knew you loved me," he suddenly appeared next to her, trying to poke the mask, only for it to vanish, causing him to cry anime tears, before being pulled into a hug by Miya.

After meeting and greeting the newest residents of Izumo Inn, the group found themselves in the dining room as Naruto told them about his life after returning to the elemental nations, including Jiraiyas death at the hands of Pain, who Naruto learnt was a distant relative.

"Man, it's hard to believe the old perverts gone," Uzume leaned her head against Narutos shoulder, her arm rapped around him in support, as he finished telling the group about how he left. "But at least you're out of that hell whole you called a village."

"Yeah, and I'm finally back with people who see me for me, and not what I am," Naruto said cryptically, since he didn't trust Minato enough to tell him about Kyubi.

"Yes, well it's still nice to have you here Naruto, maybe now things will pick up again," said Homura, who had come in when during Naruto's tail.

"Yeah well, you know me," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "By the way where are Hikari and Hibiki, I haven't seen them yet, and figured they'd be here with Uzume?"

"Wait, you know those two?" Minato asked in shock.

"Of course I know them, I'm their Ashikabi after all," Naruto smirked at seeing the terrified look on Minato's face. "Why, what did they do this time?" he glanced between Miya, Homura, and Uzume, all of how averted their eyes from him.

"Well, you see, they've been…" Homura started but stopped as the door opened to reveal the two Sekirei in question, both appearing very tired.

"Hay Miya, we're back," Hikari said without even looking at her Ashikabi. "What's for dinner?" Hibiki asked as the twins sat down, before putting their heads on the table.

"Well now, that's just rude, walking past your Ashikabi and not even a hello," Naruto pouted, causing the twins to shoot up and star at him in shock, tears in their eyes before they jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto, welcome back," they shouted, each pulling him into a deep kiss, which knocked him out due to lack of oxygen.

"So Naruto, how did you become the Ashikabi for these three?" Minato asked after Naruto woke up from the lack of air.

"Well it was like this…" he got a dazed look in his eyes as he remembered meeting the day he meet the three beauties.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on Ero-sennin, we got to get back to training," Naruto said as he stood next to Jiraiya outside the office of his old friend Hiroto Minaka, who was head of the MBI conglomerate._

"_Shut up brat, Hiroto said he had something he wanted to show me so keep quiet," Jiraiya said hitting the boy over the head before they were told to enter the office._

_Upon entering the office they saw two people standing in front of them._

_The first was a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He was wrapped entirely in the color white seeing as he was wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe. He also had a creepy perverted smile on his face, which seemed to mirror the one Jiraiya normally had on his face._

_Standing next to him was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen, seeing as the 'crush' he had on Sakura was part of his mask. She was wearing pure white silk, which she wore like a skirt, some covering here breast, and the rest on her arms and legs like a pair of gloves and boots, and a long white veil surrounding her body._

"_Ah Jiraiya, it's good to see you again," the man said with a smirk at the sight of Jiraiya trying and failing to hold back a nose bleed at the sight of the woman._

"_You as well Hiroto, so what is it you wanted to show me, aside from this beauty?" Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle, which stopped as the woman next to Hiroto started to walk towards Naruto, who was red faced at the sight of the woman._

"_My name is Uzume, Sekirei number 10, and you are my Ashikabi," she panted out before grabbing Naruto and pulling him into a deep kiss, which caused Jiraiyas jaw to drop, especially when Naruto deepened the kiss. Suddenly the room was field with a bright light as a pair of veil like wings appeared on Uzumes back. "By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled."_

"_Well, I didn't expect that to happen," Hiroto had a perverted grin on his face._

_Two hours later, after a lengthy explanation by Hiroto about the Sekirei, Naruto and Uzume, who was now in her street cloths, were now roof hopping towards the source of a disturbance the crazy professor asked them to investigate. Once they arrived at the sight of the disturbance, they found a rich looking boy trying to force himself on two girls in bondage like suits, both of whom were backing away from the boy._

"_Hay you fucker, leave them alone," Naruto yelled jumping in between the boy and the girl, startling all of them._

"_How dare you interfere," he began, only to stop as Naruto's eyes changed from blue to blood red, and he began releasing killing intent while Uzume landed behind him._

"_Leave now, or I will kill you," Naruto growled, which caused the boy to run, leaving a yellow puddle where he was standing. Once the boy was gone, Naruto turned, with a kind smile on his face, and offered the girls his hand. "Are you two all right?"_

_Slowly nodding their heads, the two took his offered hand before pulling him into a heated three way kiss, which caused a pair of purple wings to appear on their backs. "We're the pledged thunderclap. No disaster will hit our Ashikabi."_

_**Flashback End**_

"After that we returned to the MBI building, before heading out to find a place to stay for the night, since that bastered Hiroto is a cheap skate, and after walking for a few hours we wound up here at Izumo Inn," Naruto smiled as the memory of when the twins first meet Jiraiya flashed through his mind, they burnt him to a crisp with their lightning. "Now can you tell me what they did to make you so shocked upon hearing their names?" he asked causing the two to stiffen.

"Well before they were chasing Musubi before she became my Sekirei," Minato said as everyone looked over at the twins, who were trying to sneak towards the door.

"I see, so they were going after un-winged Sekirei again," Naruto gently placed a hand on their shoulders, causing them to sweat before they threw open the door, trying to make a run for it, only to be tied up and dragged away, leaving everyone watching with a sweat drop at the sight of the twin Sekirei and their Ashikabi.

Within the village of Konoha, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, sat behind her desk shaking in rage at the papers she had just found.

"Shizune, gather the rookie twelve, their sensei's, and the sand siblings now," she yelled slamming the paper onto her desk, revealing them to be the resignation papers of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Konohas Jinchurikki.

**Hay guys thanks for reading, and please review. I would also like to thank Haseo55 for letting me try this challange.**

**For those who have read my other stories I am sorry, but I am having writers block on Naruto McDowell, so until I get over that I am giong to let my mind wonder on other thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay people, here's another chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy, I'm posting this in celebration of finishing one of my finals, I'm close to graduating ya.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

Tsunade was furious, no furious was to calm to describe the state she was in now as she sat in the council chambers with the Konoha council, the rookie twelve, and the sand sibling as she listened to them argue over the fact that she had relieved Naruto of his shinobi rank and the fact that she had kept his heritage from them.

"Enough, all of you shut the hell up now, or so help me I will personally put all of you into the hospital for the next three month," she snapped causing the room to fall silent.

"Tsunade, why was this information about the boy kept from us?" a fat merchant on the civilian council asked.

"That is not the issue here, the issue is what we're going to do about Naruto," Sasuke said standing up. Sasuke was pissed, after getting his ass handed to him by the blonde haired idiot then dragged back to the village, Naruto had the nerve to leave, the hypocrite.

"What we are going to do, is send teams seven, eight, nine, ten, and the sand siblings, if they are willing to go, after the blonde idiot and drag his ass back here," Tsunade said getting a nod of agreement from the Kazekage. "Luckily Jiraiya left a record of where they went and stayed for the longest time, Izumo Inn, located in Tokyo, which is past the barrier separating the Elemental nations from the rest of the world; I will warn you now that it is impossible to use chakra once past the barrier, so if you do not feel up to the task then speak up, otherwise you all have an hour to prepare," with that said, every member of the rookie twelve plus the sand siblings vanished from the room in order to prepare.

The sun was slowly rising to start the day at Izumo Inn, and everyone was currently asleep, except for one blonde haired Ashikabi, who was sitting under a tree in the back yard, meditating and trying to gather natural energy the way Kyubi was instructing him to, seeing as he was no longer the summoner for the toads. After leaving Konoha, he summoned Fukasaku and had him remove his name from the summoning contract, that way Konoha couldn't summon him back via revers summoning.

Since he had already mastered a form of gathering natural energy, Naruto was finding it much easier this time around then he had when he was training with the toads, the only annoyance was the fox tail and ears that grew thanks to the natural energy and Kyubi.

Slowly opening his eyes, which now had black circles around them which connected to his fox ears, Naruto looked up before jumping back in shock and hitting his head against the tree, losing his concentration and the hold on the natural energy. The reason he jumped back, Musubi, who was wearing purple bloomers and a white gym shirt, was staring at him with wide eyes, while Miya, who was in her normal purple kimono, and Uzume, who was wearing a pair of pink lacy panties and a matching night shirt which showed off a bit of her chest, where giggling at his reaction.

"Wow, that was so cool, where did those ears come from, where did they go, can you show me how to get ears like that?" Musubi began asking at random, just like a little kid on a sugar rush, which was soon mimicked by Kusano, who had just come out side, which caused the two older Sekirei to go from giggling to full blown laughter.

"You know, you two could help me out a little," Naruto yelled as he tried to run away from the two Sekirei who were bombarding him with questions, only for them to chase him around the yard.

"Now why would we do that Uzumaki, you seem to be having fun," Miya said from behind the sleeve of her kimono, which she was using to hide her smile.

"You're just using this as a way to punish me; aren't you?" he yelled as her smile grew even bigger. He was right of course, seeing as last night him and his twin Sekirei ignored her rule about explicit behavior at Izumo Inn being prohibited, even if he did put up a silencing seal before they began the twins punishment, which Uzume joined later that night.

"Now why on earth would I need to punish you Uzumaki?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face as her hannya mask appears, causing everyone to freeze, except for Naruto who now had fake tears in his eyes.

"I knew you loved me Miya," he ran at her, arms spread wide to hug her, only to be hit on the head by her ladle, which appeared out of nowhere, sending him face first into the ground and bending her ladle. "Why do you have to be so mean?" he asked looking at her with fake tears in his eyes before he jumped to the roof and speed away, appearing as a blur to the people on the ground.

'Well that was a waste of time,' Naruto thought as he walked through a park that night. After leaving Izumo Inn, Naruto went to a back and got some money out of the account Jiraiya left for him in case he ever returned, the money came from Jiraiyas Ichi Ichi books, which sold out the minute they hit the shelves. Once he had enough money to last him a while, he went to scout out the other Ashikabi in the city. 'I didn't find out a damn thing aside from the fact that the city is split into four sectors.'

Shaking his head in disappointment Naruto continued to walk through the park until he came upon a beautiful woman with short light brown hair sitting on a bench wearing a tattered doctor's coat that was covered in blood with a dead look in her eye and a Sekirei crest on her for head. 'Ok, that's weird, I wonder how that is and why she has that dead look in her eyes, just like Haku,' his eyes widened as he began walking towards the woman.

"Hay, are you alright?" the woman looked at him with those dead eye, causing Naruto to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Do you need help getting home?"

"I am have no home, I am a broken number, a scrapped Sekirei, unable to be with my Ashikabi," she said confirming Naruto's fears.

'Damn, what did that ass Minaka do no?' he wondered as he gently placed a hand under the woman's chin and raised her head to stare into her brown eyes. "If you want, I can be your Ashikabi," he smiled as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You would accept me, a scrapped number?" her eyes were filled with hope at finding someone and fear of being rejected and tossed aside.

"Of course, I wouldn't feel right leaving someone out here like this, besides," he slowly leaned in, causing her eyes to widen in fear, before his lips met hers in an explosion of passion. Slowly, Naruto began pushing a little natural energy and yoki from Kyubi into the crest on her head which shattered and vanished before reappearing on her back as a pair of ice blue wings appeared on her back. "You're my Sekirei, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Her eye's widened in amazement before the wings on her back vanished before reappearing in a shower of blue feathers. "By the frost of my contract, my Ashikabi's enemies shall be shattered," she said with tears in her eyes before she kissed Naruto again.

"No," screamed an arrogant voice from behind them, causing them to separate and look over at some rich kid who had a scowl on his face and a twitch in his eye. "You stole my prize again, first those lightning twins and now the scrapped number," he ranted getting a confused look from the two.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Naruto asked causing the boy and the man behind him to face fault.

"It's me Hayato Mikogami, you stopped me from winging those lightning twins two years ago," he said, the twitch in his eye getting worse.

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell," Naruto shrugged his shoulder before picking his newest Sekirei up bridal stile, causing her to blush. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get… sorry what was your name again?" "Akitsu," "Right, I have to get Akitsu home so she can rest, before I go and kick Minaka's ass tomorrow," he smiled before vanishing in a swirl of ice and snow, leaving a fuming Mikogami in the park.

**Well here's another chapter in The Ashikabi Jinchurikki, i hope you liked it, please review.**

**As I said at the to I finnished one of my Finals today so I'm really happy, just two more classes away from my** **Associates** **Degree. anyway for the next chapter I was planing on introducing Yahan to the group, aswell as Tsukiumi, as well as Seo who I plan to put with Kuruse, from the game since I have Hikari and Hibiki with Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay people, here's another chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**"Bijuu talking"**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

The next day, after making sure all of his Sekirei were still asleep, Naruto quietly snuck out of the room, nodding at Miya who smiled at him as she worked on breakfast as he past the kitchen, and heading out the house towards the one place Minaka was sure to be, MBI tower.

"Minaka, get your sorry ass out here so I can shove my foot up it," Naruto yelled twenty minutes later as he burst in to Minaka's office at MIB, with the Disciplinary Squad cowering behind him, minus Karasuba who was smirking at the idea of someone kicking Minaka's ass.

"Naruto, when did you get back?" Minaka gulped, cowering behind his desk while Takami Sahashi leaned against the wall with a grin on her face.

"I got back two days ago, but that doesn't matter right now," Naruto slowly cracked his knuckles as he walked towards the Minaka, a crazed look on his face as the image of a giant nine tailed fox appeared behind and roared. "What matters is how I'm going to kill you for releasing Akitsu, while she's hurt and bleeding, out into the city."

A few second later, the entire city was up and looking around in fright, as an ear splitting girlish scream rang throughout the city.

"Well that was relaxing," Naruto said an hour later as he walked out of the office, leaving a bloody and twitching Minaka in the office, only to come face to face with an angry Takami. "Hay Takami, long time no see," he chuckled nervously, before he was punched in the face.

"You idiot, why the hell didn't you call when you got back in town?" she asked the boy as he held his bruised nose.

"Because, I haven't had time yet, you know settling in, last minutes winging, getting to know your son, real wimp by the way takes after his father on that front I assume," he said only to get slapped across the head again.

"It's good to have you back Naruto," she smiled pulling him into a hug, which he returned. "And we're all sorry to hear about Jiraiya, Homura called and told us."

"I see, got to remember to thank her for that," Naruto smirked before turning to face Karasuba, who was grinning at him like a piece of meat. "Hay Karasuba, find an Ashikabi yet?"

"Nope, I told you the last time we meet, you're suppose to be my Ashikabi," she lunged at him only for him to substitute with Benitsubasa, surprising the two women.

"Sorry, maybe another time, see you," he rushed to the window and jumped out, sticking to the side of the building with chakra and sliding all the way to the bottem.

"Well, you have to admit, the kids got style," Takami said looking out the window as Karasuba licked her lips, anticipating the challenge of catching Naruto and making him her Ashikabi.

Naruto shuddered as a cold chill ran down his spin and he knew the cause was the leader of the Disciplinary Squad, Karasuba.

The last time the two had meet was when he was helping Matsu and Yahan escape from MBI. Karasuba was the last person they meet at the exit, so he had stayed behind to draw her attention. The fight had lasted a good twenty minutes, surprising Karasuba, seeing as she found an Ashikabi worth her time, thus causing her to declare herself as his Sekirei, and him running as fast as he could with over a hundred Shadow Clones going in every direction in order to loss her.

"_Um, I wander how Yahan's doing, haven't seen her in a while, bet she's still hiding in the basement room of Izumo Inn,"_ he thought with a smile before rushing home to see, having forgotten about her hidden room.

"I can't believe you forgot about me being down here," Yahan yelled as she beat Naruto into the ground of her underground room. The room was a big as a football field, half of it filled with water like an ocean while a small tiki hut with a bed over at one side, with sun lamps lighting the whole room like a beach. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I told you, I was busy, I had to gather things in order to live here then I had to kick Minaka's ass this morning, it's not like I was trying to forget you," Naruto said finally getting away from the Sekirei and hiding behind Uzume, who was laughing at him.

The Sekirei in question, Yahan, was a dark skinned girl woman with breast that rivaled Uzume's, jet black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots to complete her black attire.

"Fine I'll forgive you if you help me find my Sekirei," she said causing him to nod furiously.

Before anything else could happen, Miya called them, saying that someone was at the door for Naruto. Confused Naruto went to the front door, with Uzume and Yahan behind him.

Slowly opening the front door Naruto stared at someone he never thought he would see again. Standing in front of him was Yugito Nii, the revived Jinchurikki of the Nibi no Bakeneko. She had long blonde hair that was out of its taut and crystal clear blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple shirt with stars running across her breast.

"Hay Naruto, long time no see," she smirked at him while he simply stared along with Uzume, while Yahan blushed, feeling a small fluttering sensation in her stomach.

"Yugito what are you doing here?" he asked stunned to see her.

"Why don't you invite her in so she can explain over some nice hot tea," Miya said walking out of the living room with a smile on her face. "I already have the tea ready, so we can all sit down together."

"Alright Yugito so what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at her and noticing that Yahan was sitting next to her and blushing.

"Well, about three days after you left, we got the ship roster saying that you had got on a ship headed here beyond the veil," she shrugged sipping her tea. "Uncle A was curious as to why, so he sent me to find out why from you while having a few shinobi investigate the hidden leaf; after a few day's on the sea, he sent me a letter telling me what he had found out from the leaf and telling me to stay with you since he was going to get the other village's to break their treaties with Konoha, which may cause a war."

"So basically, you're now a civilian, and the other villages could be going to war with Konoha because of me?" she nodded her head in agreement. "Wow, I really feel special," he said sarcastically, getting smacked over the head by Uzume.

"By the way Naruto, who are these women?" Yugito asked looking at the group of women, which included the twins, Akitsu, Minato, and his Sekirei who came in a few minutes ago.

"Oh, these are Uzume," she nodded her head, "Hibiki and Hikari," the twins nodded their heads, "and Akitsu, they're my Sekirei," he smile as Akitsu nodded, while Minato began freaking out because Naruto told someone about Sekirei.

"So what are Sekirei?" she asked glancing at Yahan, who was still blushing at her.

"Why don't I show you?" Yahan asked leaning over to Yugito before kissing her, surprising her as a pair of black wing's appeared on her back. "By the shadows of my contract, my Ashikabi's enemies shall be eclipsed in shadows."

"Well that was surprising," Naruto said whipping away the blood from his nose at the sight of the two busty women kissing. "I guess I should explain the Sekirei project to you since that idiot Minaka can't do it like he's suppose to."

With a small sigh, after tossing an unconscious Minato, who passed out at the sight of Yugito and Yahan kissing, Naruto began to explain everything about the Sekirei plan to Yugito, including things that normal Ashikabi didn't know.

"So now I'm part of the some stupid game with a bunch of aliens fighting each other until there is one of these Ashikabi left, am I right so far?" she asked getting a nod from the other's in the room, all of whom were Sekirei minus Naruto. "Well sounds like fun, so I guess I'm in," she shrugged with a smile before Yahan tackled her to the floor with a kiss.

"Ok one: damn that's hot, two: can I join in?" he asked as they separated, looking at him for a few seconds before nodding with a small smirk. Before he could move to join the two Naruto found himself smoking on the floor thanks to Miya smacking him with her ladle while the twins zapped him with lightning.

"Mr. Uzumaki, do I need to remind you that explicate behavior is not allowed at Izumo Inn," she said with the Hannya mask appearing behind her, causing Yugito to appear next to her, looking at the masked like Naruto usually does, surprising Miya and everyone else, minus Naruto who was right beside her.

"It's some kind of genjutsu made from killing intent without the killing intent," Yugito said trying to touch the mask before it vanished, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day, Yugito if you would follow me I'll show you to the only empty room we have left," Miya said with a smile leading Yugito and Yahan to their new room.

_Naruto was standing on top of a building looking out over the city._

"_So you have finally shown yourself, vial monkey," came a voice from behind causing him to turn around. Standing behind him was a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a white underdress which showed the top of her breast, a choker on her neck, and long brown boots with black stockings._

"_So I guess you're my next Sekirei, number nine Tsukiumi right?" he asked trying to recall who she was._

"_You won't lay a hand on me you vial monkey, Water Celebration," she yelled holding up her hand as a giant ball of water began to gather before firing it at Naruto, who dodged the attack._

"_I really don't have time for this, so I'll see you later," Naruto smirked before vanishing._

Narutos eyes snapped open suddenly and he slowly looked around his room, his head was in between Uzume's breast, his arms were in between both Hikari and Hibiki's breast while a naked Akitsu slept on top of him. With a smile on his face, Naruto created a sealless clone, substituting with it, before sneaking out of his room.

Naruto stood on top of the house watching as the sun rose over the city. "It's really beautiful isn't it?" Naruto asked sensing Uzume as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You have a bad dream or something?" she asked breathing in his smell and shuddering in excitement, he smelled like he had been working out that morning which he had if the creator's in the yard were any indication.

"Another Sekirei was reacting to me last night," he said getting her attention. "It was number nine, Tsukiumi, the Ashikabi hater, just my luck, having someone react to me that wants to kill me," he chuckled at the thought.

"Well don't worry, she won't hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you," she said pulling him closer to her.

"None of us will," said a voice from behind them causing them to turn around. Standing behind the two were Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu, Yugito and Yahan. "I may not be one of your Sekirei but I'm still here for you, and always will be," Yugito said walking up to him and kissing him, surprising him.

"Thanks Yugito, and all of you," he said as they all hugged him. "So how about we go and find Tsukiumi?" "Yeah," they all cheered before hopping of in random directions in search of the water Sekirei.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**So far Naruto's Sekirei: Uzume, Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu,**

**Yugito's Sekirei: Yahan**

**Future sekirei for Naruto: Tsukiumi, Karasuba, Homura**

**Future sekirei for Yugito: Kazehana, Taki**

**Future sekirei for Minato: Matsu**

**I know I said I would try to introduce Seo this chapter but I just couldn't think of an way to add him in, but my next chapter will feature the Konoha shinobi and I will try to bring in Yukari ****Sahashi and her sekirei Shiina.**

**again thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay people, here's another chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**"Bijuu/Jinchurikki talking"**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

Naruto growled in anger as his eyes turned red and the first tail of his chakra cloak beginning to form around him. Behind him stood his Sekirei, Uzume, Hikari, Hibiki, Akitsu and Tsukiumi, who had winged minutes before.

Standing with them were Yugito and Yahan, Minato, Musubi and Kusano along with another Ashikabi Named Seo and his Sekirei Kuruse both of whom had helped Naruto track down Tsukiumi.

On a roof above them were the disciplinary squad Karasuba, who was licking her lips and rubbing her leg together, Benitsubasa and Haihane, both of whom were cowering at the sight of an angry Naruto.

The reason that Naruto was entering his one tailed form was because standing feet in front of him were teams seven, eight, nine, ten, their sensei and the sand siblings.

"**What the hell did you just say?"** Naruto growled out, his tail swinging behind him, frightening everyone behind him except Yugito.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, by order of the Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the council, you are to return to Konoha at once," Gaara said stepping forward, his sand swirling around him. "I have been requested by the Hokage to bring you back by force if necessary."

"**Yeah, well to bad, I'm not going, I resigned from that hell hole and I'm never going back,"** Naruto said as another tail began to form.

"You don't have a choice Naruto, once everyone found out that you left, Tsunade canceled you resignation, right now you're considered a missing nin," Kakashi said stepping forward. "But if you return with us now, the council will reinstate you as a shinobi it will be as if you never left," this caused Naruto to pause.

"**Hahahah**hahaha," Naruto laughed as his cloak began to vanish, causing the shinobi to believe the one. "Are you fucking stupid, I know the only reason the council wants me back is because of my dad," this shocked the shinobi wondering how he knew that. "Besides even if I could leave what makes you think I would?"

"What about us Naruto, we're your friends, and what about not turning your back on your friends?" Sakura yelled.

"You're right, I never turn my back on my friends," Naruto said making them smirk, only for the smirk to disappear as Naruto turned his back on them. "However none of you have ever been my friends."

"What are you talking about, of course we're your friends," Kiba yelled.

"No you're not, you know nothing about me so there's no way you can be my friends," he said walking towards his Sekirei.

With an angry look on her face, Sakura ran at Naruto preparing to hit him, only for Uzume to appear in front of him with her white cloth hovering around her.

"You will not harm my Ashikabi," she said emotionlessly while Tsukiumi gathered water in her hands, Hikari and Hibiki had lightning dancing around them, and ice forming around Akitsu.

"What the hell, I thought we couldn't use chakra here," Kiba yelled in surprise.

"You're right you can't use chakra here," Naruto said looking over his shoulder. "However, I we can," his eyes glowing red again. "Because we have bonded with our Sekirei we are able to use chakra," he smirked before vanishing, reappearing behind Sakura, grabbing her by the caller of her shirt and throwing her back to the other shinobi. "Karasuba, call the MBI police to deal with these fools," Naruto said looking over at the sword wielding Sekirei who jumped of the building landing next to him.

"Alright, but what do I get?" she asked causing him to sigh.

"Fine just don't pick any fights with Miya," he said turning and wrapping his arm around her waist. "And kick Minaka in the nuts when you get back to MBI," with a nod of her head Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss.

The shinobi stared in shock at what Naruto was doing, before their eyes widened as the woman Naruto was kissing began to glow a silvery color.

"By the sword of my contract, I shall slay all who oppose my Ashikabi," she said as bright silvery wings appeared on her back.

"Are you happy now?" he asked as she walked towards the shinobi drawing her blade and swaying her hips.

"Very," she said simply before vanishing, reappearing behind the shinobi, all of whom, minus Gaara, fell to the floor unconscious.

"What have I unleashed?" Naruto asked himself, rubbing his temples as he walked away, followed by the other three Ashikabi and their Sekirei.

"Oh my, it sounds like you all had a rough day," Miya said looking at the four Ashikabi and their Sekirei, all of whom were gathered in the living room of Maison Izumo.

After leaving the shinobi to the Disciplinary Squad, the four had returned to the inn, Naruto, Yugito and Minato because they lived there and Seo in order to mooch of Miya. After they arrived and got Tsukiumi settled in the explained what had happened, since she had felt Naruto's chakra spike.

"Well, I guess I'll let you three and the lazy bum rest, while I get us some tea," Miya said heading for the kitchen. "Oh and Naruto, I'm glad number zero four finally has someone like you, however I will not tolerate her in my house while I am a way, understand?" the dark aura appeared around her.

"Don't worry, she still has her work as the leader of the disciplinary squad and I already told her no fighting here," he said waving of the aura, while his Sekirei, hid behind him, including Tsukiumi who had never seen it before.

Naruto pulled Tsukiumi closer to him and smirked as the thought of how they met earlier that morning, along with the other people he met, hit him.

_Flashback_

_After leaving the house in search of Tsukiumi Naruto and was hopping over rooftops when something strange caught his eye. It was one of the few male Sekirei and what looked like Takami's daughter, Yukari if he remembered correctly, panting on the sidewalk._

"_Well, well, well look at what I found," Naruto said silently landing behind them with a smirk on his face as both froze. "Little Yukari all grown up and with a boyfriend no less," his smirk turned into a wide grin as she slowly turned around to face him, looking like a cheery._

_Once she was fully turned around, her blush increased and her eyes widened at the sight of the man behind her, the Sekirei, number one zero seven Shiina if he remembered correctly, gaining the same expression, minus the blush._

"_Naruto you're back," both of them yelled before looking at each other in confusion. "How do you know him," they asked at the same time, causing him to chuckle._

"_Well it's nice to know you two remember me," he smiled looking at them both. "Your idiot of a brother doesn't remember me at all," he said looking at Yukari. "And number one zero seven and eighty-eight didn't recognize me at all, though numbers zero four, zero five, one zero five and one zero four seemed to recognize me," he said looking a Shiina._

"_You know where Kusano is?" Shiina asked with hope in his voice._

"_Sure do, she's with your Ashikabi's idiot of a brother at Maison Izumo in the north district," he said getting a wide eyed look from the male Sekirei and a confused look from his Ashikabi. "She hasn't winged you yet has she?" Shiina blushed. "Well then you're already behind little Ku, she was winged by her idiot of a brother, or I guess I should say she wing herself to him."_

_Shiina's eyes widened at that, Kusano had already been winged, and by the brother of the person he believed to be his Ashikabi._

"_By the way, Yukari, if you want to find your idiot of a brother, kiss this guy then head to this address," he handed her a piece of paper and smiled before leaving._

_After leaving the Takami's daughter and her Sekirei, Naruto continued his search, stopping on a building and watching as Minato and Ku watched Seo leaning in towards the woman he had been looking for._

"_Seo you asshole, you still owe me fifty bucks," Naruto yelled kicking Seo into a wall, getting a thank you from his Sekirei, and getting a confused look from number zero nine._

"_Who are you?" she asked her heart racing as Naruto turned and smiled at her. "Naruto," she stared at the boy she, and almost every other Sekirei, had meet years ago._

"_Yo, long time no see, Tsukiumi," he said with a small smirk._

"_Naruto, what are you doing here?" she stuttered, a light pink color coating her cheeks._

"_Tsukiumi, will you be my Sekirei?" he asked kneeling down like he was proposing to her, while his other Sekirei, Yugito, Yahan and Musubi appeared on the surrounding rooftops._

"_What… why are you asking me something like that out of the blue?" she asked, her cheeks going from pink to bright crimson._

"_It's because," he stood up and leaned into her. "You're my Sekirei," he kissed her on the lips, causing a pair of bright blue wings to sprout from the Sekirei crest on her back._

"_This water represents my pledge, purify the evil residing in my Ashikabi," she said reciting her norito before her wings vanished. "Thank you for accepting me as your wife," she said smiling at him._

_Flashback End_

After that the Konoha and Suna shinobi showed up, followed by the Disciplinary squad.

That night, while his girls were taking a bath, Naruto sat on the porch and looked up at the moon, which was full.

"What would you say about my decision not to return to the village pervy sage?" Naruto asked, an image of Jiraiya nodding his head in approval appeared in his head before Jiraiya gives him a thumbs up and giggling perversely at the thought of Naruto and his Sekirei, pulling out a note pad and writing it down.

"I'm sure Jiraiya would be happy with your decision," Miya said sitting down next to him and handing him a cup of tea.

"Thanks Miya," he smiled and took the tea, slowly drinking it. "Miya, do you think you'll ever find an Ashikabi?" he asked looking at the moon.

"What brought this on?" she asked following his gaze towards the moon.

"I was just wandering," he glanced over at her. "I mean don't you ever get lonely, since your husband died?"

"Sometimes I do get lonely," she admitted with a small sad look on her face. "But then I remember that I have all of you here at Maison Izumo and my loneliness goes away," even though Naruto knew she was telling the truth, he could tell that she was still lonely.

"Miya," she turned to face him only to freeze as her lips connected to his. When their lips met, a soft purple glow surrounded her and a pair of violet wings appeared one her back. "I'm sorry for leaving you and the others, and I promise that I will never leave you or any of my Sekirei ever again."

"By the wings of my crest and the sword of my contract, I shall stay by my Ashikabi forever," she said, tears in her eyes before she pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, for the first time since her husband had died did she feel whole. She knew that her husband would want her to move on and would be glad that it was Naruto who became her Ashikabi instead of anyone else.

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" asked a voice from behind the, causing them to break apart and look over to see all of Naruto's Sekirei, minus Karasuba, were all looking at him with different expressions. Uzume had a teasing grin on her face, and the twins had small smiles. Akitsu had her normal expressionless look on her face and Tsukiumi was gapping like a fish.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Tsukiumi. "I am your wife and yet I find you with another, how could you?"

"Calm down would you, this is normal for an Ashikabi," Uzume said with a grin still on her face. "But damn Naruto, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Do you have any clue as to what she's talking about Miya?" Naruto asked with a kind smile on his face, his eyes closed as a dark aura and a demonic fox like mask appeared behind him, causing his Sekirei to freeze.

"No I don't Naruto," she said with a smile as a dark aura and her hannya mask appeared behind her. "Please Uzume, why don't you tell us what Naruto had in him," Uzume and the others all backed up, shaking like leaves.

"Uh… well… you see… I didn't think… gulp, he would make you… gulp, his Sekirei," she stuttered.

"Yes well, I wasn't really planning on it myself," Naruto said as the fox and hannya masks vanished. "But I'm really glad I did," he smiled glancing over at Miya.

"Remember Naruto, even though I am now your Sekirei, explicit and sexual actions are prohibited here at Maison Izumo," he said causing him to face fault.

"Yeah, I know," he said crying anime tears from his spot on the floor, causing everyone to chuckle.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**So far Naruto's Sekirei: Uzume, Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu,**** Tsukiumi, Karasuba, Miya**

**Yugito's Sekirei: Yahan**

**Future sekirei for Naruto: Homura, ****Kazehana**

**Future sekirei for Yugito: Taki, Namiji, Ichiya**

**Future sekirei for Minato: Matsu**

**again thanks for reading and please review. Also I would like to hear your opinions, should one of the shinobi get a Sekirei, if so who and which sekirei should they have. ****Also I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay people, here's another chapter,**** I hope you ****enjoy.**

"Talking"

_Flashbacks_

'thinking'

**"Bijuu/Jinchurikki talking"**

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, though I really wish I did, those Sekirei are hot.**

Naruto sighed in relief as he sunk into the nice hot water, before wrapping his arms around Uzume, who was in the water with him, leaning against his chest as he messaged her breast.

It had been a week since Naruto had winged Tsukiumi and Miya, as well as his run in with the Konoha and Suna teams. During the week he had also managed to wing a few more Sekirei.

The first was Homura, ever since he had returned to Maison Izumo Homura had apparently been reacting to him, causing his body to slowly morph into that of a woman's. Once Naruto noticed Homura's body changing, he asked about it only for Homura to kiss him, allowing him to gain his wings and causing the change to accelerate, turning Homura into a woman. The next day the city was once again awoken by the girlish screams on Minaka getting the shit beat out of him.

The second one he winged was Kazahana, who he winged after a night of drinking with her and Uzume. While out scamming money from the MBI owned casinos, Naruto and Uzume ran into Kazahana who talked them into getting Sake with her. After bankrupting the casinos, Naruto, Uzume and Kazahana headed to a nearby bar. Since Naruto couldn't get drunk because of Kyubi, he helped both Kazahana and Uzume back to Maison Izumo, where in her drunken state, the wind Sekirei kissed Naruto and got her wings.

Of course Naruto wasn't the only one to get more Sekirei. During the week Yugito winged Sekirei's number sixty-five, Taki, number eighteen, Ichiya, and number seventy-three, Namiji.

Minato also managed to wing Matsu, though Miya nearly killed the number zero two for sneaking into Minato's room at night.

Naruto had also been working on a few projects. Three days after Naruto winged Miya; Karasuba had stopped by to see Musubi, only to get drenched while the child like Sekirei was watering the yard. While waiting for her close to dry, Karasuba had told Naruto about number zero eight, Yume. With that information in mind, Naruto began working on seals designed to give Yume her own body, since he had entered Musubi's mind and met the Sekirei of Fate.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was sitting with Karasuba, who had just told him about Yume. He had to admit he admired the woman, putting her own Tama into Musubi to save the girl's life, if that wasn't selfless he didn't know what was._

_Suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal Musubi, who entered with some extra cloths for Karasuba to wear while hers dried._

_Before anything else could happen, Naruto appeared in front of Musubi, and placed his hand on her head, entering her mind._

_Musubi's Mindscape_

_Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing in a wide open field full of different types of flowers. Standing across from him was a tall woman who looked like Musubi, yet had a much more serious look in her eyes._

"_Hello, I take it you're Yume?" Naruto asked with smile as he walked up to the woman, who simply raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Yes, and you would be?" she asked looking him over and blushing a little._

"_I am known throughout the land, I make women, expecially Sekirei, swoon and children cry in my presence, men envy and kiss the ground I walk on," he struck a pose similar to what Jiraiya would have. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurikki of Kurama and Ashikabi of the strongest Sekirei around," he said getting a small giggle from the woman._

"_I see, and may I ask what you're here for?"_

"_I came to meet you," she raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "Well you see, Karasuba told me what you did to save Musubi, so I decided to see if you would like to have your body back?"_

_For a few minutes she was silent, staring at him as if he was crazy, before a sad look crossed her face._

"_Thank you for your concern, but my fate has already been decided," she said only for Naruto to slap her across the face, shocking her._

"_If you're done with the fate crap, then I'll let you know, I will find a way to get you a body," he said with a smile before leaving the stunned Sekirei._

**Flashback End**

After his talk with Yume, Naruto began going over everything he knew about seals, even sending letters to Mei, A, and Onoki asking them to send him any books on seals that he didn't have.

Which is why he was currently relaxing in a hot bath. He had spent the rest of the week researching seals, with hundreds of shadow clones. It had taken a lot of work but Naruto had finally developed a seal that would release Yume from Musubi without killing either of them; it would even put Yume back into the Sekirei plan.

"Man I'm glad I finally figured out a way to separate Yume and Musubi," Naruto said with a smile as he enjoyed the water on his skin and the feeling of Uzume's breast in his hands.

"Yeah, and since Miya is out shopping, I can reward you for all of your hard work over the week," Uzume said turning and capturing his lips.

**Lemon**

As soon as the kiss began, Uzume's wing sprang to life, while she slowly mounted his lap, while he began to message her double-d size breast, causing the veil user to moan into the kiss.

"You know Miya's going to kill us if she ever finds out about this, right?" Naruto asked his first Sekirei as he placed a silencing seal over the room before latching his mouth over Uzume's breast.

"Yes, but what she doesn't know won't hurt us," Uzume moaned as he gently bit down on her tit. While he was playing with her breast, Uzume was slowly stroking his hard cock, licking her lips in anticipation for the main course of Naruto reward.

"You know Uzume, I've been waiting for this ever since I left," he said releasing her breast before grabbing her ass, positioning her over his cock, and dropping her onto it, causing her to scream in pleasure.

For a few minutes, the two just sat there, Uzume shaking her ass every few seconds as she adjusted to his size, before she sway her hips back and forward, moaning in pleasure as he began thrusting into her.

"Yes, faster, faster, harder, yes right there," Uzume moaned, louder and louder as Naruto began to pick up speed.

"Oh, damn Uzume, you're so tight, I'm about to cum," Naruto said as his first Sekirei bounced up and down on his cock, turning the water as she went.

"Then cum, release it all inside of me," she yelled before, with one final thrust inside of her, Naruto released his load deep inside of her, causing her to scream in pleasure.

**Lemon End**

After shooting his load inside of Uzume, the two cleaned up as a cold shiver ran down their spins upon finishing. Once they were cleaned up, the two opened the door to the bathroom, only to stop at the sight before them.

"You both know that sexual behaviors are not permitted within Maison Izumo," said an angry Miya, who was standing outside of the bathroom door, her katana in hand as she looked at the two, who could only gulp in fear.

"Now Miya calm down, you wouldn't kill us, would you?" Naruto asked as the two slowly backed away, only for Miya to draw her sword from its sheath. "That's what I thought," he gulped before grabbing Uzume and vanishing in a swirl of water.

"Damn that was close," Naruto said as the two escapees walked down the streets of the city.

"You know she's going to kill us when we go back," Uzume pointed out, causing Naruto to pale at the thought.

"We should probably do something nice for in hope's she'll forget," he chuckled, stopping as the three were surrounded by unwanted people.

"Then why don't you leave and return to Konoha where you belong," said Kakashi, as the Konoha and Suna shinobi as they surrounded the two, causing the people on the streets to back away from group.

"You idiots don't give up that easily do you?" Naruto asked rhetorically scratching the back of his head as he began to enter his Kitsune sage mode. Even though they couldn't use chakra they were still trained shinobi, with Gai and Lee being the two strongest of the group. "Don't you understand, I retired and left legally, I even sent copies of my resignation to the other three Kage's and the Daimyo's of all of the nations, so you have no right to drag me back to that hell hole," he said as Kyubi's yokai began swirling around him, causing the shinobi to take a step back.

"That's not the point Naruto, you abandoned your friends and teammate's and…" "Hypocrite," Naruto said cutting of Kakashi's little speech. "You're a fucking hypocrite Hatake; when I came to ask you for help during the chunin exam's what did you do, you blew me of for Sasuke and dumped me with one of the idiots that hates me, so don't start your bullshit about abandoning my friends, I never had any in that hell hole you call a village."

"What are you talking about you idiot, all of us are your friends," Kiba yelled, getting a laugh from the nine tailed Jinchurikki.

"You people were never my friend, you were all acquaintances at best, you all knew me, but none of you ever tried to get to know me for me," he snapped.

"We were ordered not to hurt you dobe, but we will if we have to," Sasuke said activating his Sharingan, preparing for a fight.

"Very well, if you all want a fight I'll give you one," Naruto said rolling up the sleeve of his jacket to show a long string of seals on his arm. Drawing a little blood from his thumb, Naruto swiped it across the seals before slamming his hand onto the ground, causing a large puff of smoke to appear.

As the smoke cleared, the people in the streets watching all gasped, as Naruto's other eight Sekirei appeared around him, all ready for a fight, including Uzume, who had changed when the smoke was still up.

"Allow me to introduce you all to my family and Sekirei: number zero one Miya, number zero three Kazahana, number zero four Karasuba, number zero six Homura, number zero seven Akitsu, number zero nine Tsukiumi, number ten Uzume, and numbers eleven and twelve Hibiki and Hikari," Naruto said as the girl prepared for a fight. "These are my Sekirei, my girl, my family, and no one is going to take me away from them, **ever**," Naruto said before shooting of at Garra.

Up on a nearby roof top, a group of people sat and watched as the smoke cleared revealing Naruto surrounded by his Sekirei.

"So, do you think we should go down there and help?" asked one of the people watching, as the Kyubi Jinchurikki and his Sekirei shot at the shinobi trying to take him back.

"No, Naruto will be fine," said another figure. "Besides, he's got almost all of the single digits as part of his flock."

"Yeah dat fool knows how it's done, and has dos fools on da run," said a third person only to get smacked over the head by the woman next to him.

"Roshi's right, Naruto will be fine, though I am kind of surprised that Gaara has sided with the leaf instead of with his own kind," said a fourth man, glaring down as Naruto sent Gaara flying into a building, causing the people to panic and run in fright.

"Well thanks Yagura," Roshi said patting they ex-Mizukage on the back, only yo get a glare in return. "But we should stop them before they cause any real harm to people."

"The only people that will be in harm's way are the Konoha and Suna shinobi," said Yugito as she appeared next to the people watching the ass kicking.

"Yo little miss two, how's it been hanging with you?" B asked getting a fist to the face from the two tailed Jinchurikki.

"B, shut up," she yelled before turning back to the fight, if you could call it that since Naruto and his Sekirei were piling up the shinobi in the middle of the street, all of whom were unconscious.

"Well that was a waste of time," Karasuba said dumping Gai and Lee onto the pile on unconscious shinobi. "I was hoping for some fun when you called me," Naruto chuckled nervously before joining the shinobi in unconsciousness along with Uzume, as Miya appeared behind them with a dented frying pan.

"Akitsu, would you be a dear and carry Uzume back to the house for me?" Miya asked sweetly, getting a nod from the ice Sekirei, while she grabbed Naruto's foot and began dragging him back to Maison Izumo, getting sweatdrops from everyone watching.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**So far Naruto's Sekirei: Uzume, Hibiki, Hikari, Akitsu,**** Tsukiumi, Karasuba, Miya, Homura, Kazahana**

**Yugito's Sekirei: Yahan, ****Taki, Namiji, Ichiya**

**Minato's Sekirei: Musubi, Kusano, Matsu**

**again thanks for reading and please review. Also I would like to hear your opinions, should one of the shinobi get a Sekirei, if so who and which sekirei should they have. ****Also I posted some challenges on my profile, please look at them and pm me if you're interested in trying one.**


End file.
